notanotherdndpodcastfandomcom-20200215-history
Ezry
The Outer Ring The Outer Ring is a run-down neighborhood in Ezry. It exists outside of the Arcane Bubble and encircles the inner part of the city. The Outer Ring is inhabited by citizens of lower socioeconomic status, particularly people who are addicted to R. Caine or who are producing/selling R. Caine. The Arcane Bubble The Arcane Bubble is the prestigious neighborhood of Ezry. It exists within the Outer Ring and is protected by a magical bubble that prevents those from the Outer Rim from entering. History Erzy used to be a hub for R. Caine research and experimentation, during the war against Asmodeus, a scientist named Professor Duttle found a way to artificially create eldritch knights from any base creature by injecting them with the blood of wild magic sorcerers. This method was used to create super-soldiers that had access to innate R. Caine abilities. Unfortunately, once word got out that Erzy was producing super-soldiers, Ezry quickly became a popular target of the dark army. But with the help of Alanis, the legendary Elf Wizard, Ezry scientists developed a forcefield bubble to protect the city center and their research. The city continued to produce synthetic eldritch knights which proved integral in the war against Asmodeus. After the said war, the surviving eldritch knights became ill as their powers faded. Soon, a drug named "R. Caine" was synthesized to treat these knights with small dosages, but many of the inhabitants of Ezry soon became addicted and more potent, dangerous street-versions of this drug started being made. Now, paranoid wild magic users roam outer Erzy and an ambitious drug-dealer, Skullis, is its unofficial ruler. Meanwhile, those who are lucky enough to live within the Arcane Bubble are either blissfully ignorant to the outside danger or racing to find a solution. Notable Citizens *Tonathan Tinkle: Tonathan is a gnomish wizard currently enrolled in The Arcane University. His family is disappointed in his unrelenting interest in The Legendary Heroes. Chasing legends passed down in his graphic scrolls, Tonathan leaves Ezry to find The Watchman and eventually decides to continue his research alongside Uku in the Temple of The Watchman in the Galaderon Glades. *Stunkbug: Stunkbug is an orc bounty hunter. Due to his and his late brother Gunkbog's martial prowess, Professor Duttle selected them for his organic enhancement experiments. Duttle modified Stunkbug's memories, making his telling of his past highly unreliable. Stunkbug worked under Professor Duttle for about a year before killing Skullis and realizing that his memories were artificial. *Candice Bricker: Bricker is a no-nonsense lieutenant of the Ezry Police Force. Candice always plays by the rules, and strongly dislikes those who don't. *Captain Oswald: Oswald is the corrupt captain of the Ezry Police Force. Captain Oswald is motivated by her desire to do good and to clean up the city but is ultimately corrupted by the influence of Professor Duttle. She joins his scheme to capture and mutilate "patients" to create an undead army. *Professor Duttle: Duttle is a mad scientist and professor at the Arcane University. Professor Duttle carefully studies the chemistry and physics of magic. He's an extremely successful scientist, with many successful experiments (and occasional duds) *Juan: Juan, or Hard Juan, is a gnomish droid. He worked for Professor Duttle in his home before Hardwon Surefoot inspired him to rebel and follow his own wishes. *Skullis: Skullis is the notorious R. Caine kingpin. He works in tandem with Reeva to distribute R. Caine to the citizens of Ezry. Skullis was originally a karate star in a traveling circus until he was captured in Ezry and taken to The Rehab Center. Using his karate skills, Skullis was able to escape. Notably, Skullis is proudly straightedge. He based many of his operations out of the Bone and Barrel Tavern. *Reeva: Reeva is a high-ranking member of the top local R. Caine gang. She secretly works in tandem with Skullis to distribute R. Caine and to assure profit in the underground fighting rings below the Bone and Barrel Tavern. *Reggie: Reggie is the air-elemental bartender at the Blue Mana. He crafts unique drinks and tapas for his patrons based on their mood and desires. Notable Locations *The Blue Mana: The Blue Mana is a trendy, metropolitan bar in Ezry. It specializes in signature cocktails and superb small shared plates. *The Bone and Barrel Tavern: This is a rough-and-tumble bar in the Outer Ring. Stunkbug leads the Band of Boobs here on a tip from Captain Oswald, who says they can find Skullis at a fighting ring in the basement. *The Arcane University: The Arcane University is a top-tier magical university in Ezry. Duttle is a professor there, and Tonathan Tinkle was a former student. *Professor Duttle's Laboratory: Professor Duttle lived and worked here with Juan and his other droids before being slain by Stunkbug. *The Rehab Center: This is not actually a rehab center. The corrupt Captain Oswald used to bring prisoners here for her partner Professor Duttle to experiment upon. The victims were kept in giant test tubes hung from the ceiling. Stunkbug and the Band of Boobs defeated Captain Oswald, Professor Duttle, and five eldritch knights here Category:Worlds and Locations Category:Ezry